


Game Reward

by Ryunick



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryunick/pseuds/Ryunick
Summary: Yoosung is tired of being at Seven's house and not seeing the older, being only able to play games until he finishes work. Seven thinks a little encouragement could be useful.Seven x Yoosung smut oneshot. Spoiler-free!





	Game Reward

‘Seven, what are you up to?’

 

Yoosung sneaked into the room, looking around trying to find his hyung. He had been there for a couple of days already and had barely seen the hacker as he was always buried under a heavy pile of work. But he had announced during lunch (well, over a couple of Honey Buddha chips bags) that he would be free around dinner time. So the younger logged off of LOLOL to search for him. He found Seven on his bed, sitting with his back against the headboard and looking at his phone.

 

‘Seven!’ the shorter called again, puffing out his cheeks. This time, the redhead looked up.

‘Yoosungie, I didn’t hear you,’ he smiled, patting the spot next to him in the bed. ‘Come here.’

 

Eyeing him with caution, the younger got next to him, making himself pray of a pair of arms hugging him tight. His heart started beating fast, he could feel his face getting hot, and the musical laugh of his hyung rang in his ears.

 

‘You’re so cute when you blush,’ the older teased, but freed him from his grip. ‘I’m finishing some things here, can you wait, please?’

‘You said you’d be free by dinner,’ Yoosung said cautiously.

‘Five minutes,’ promised the hacker.

 

But the shorter knew there were going to be more than just five minutes. Nonetheless, he agreed and sighed, taking his Nimtendo out of his pocket and switching it on for a quick game while Seven finished work next to him.

 

Minutes went by with silence between the two, only broken by them taping their own devices. The younger was so into his game he didn’t notice Seven turning down his phone and smiling at him. He couldn’t avoid but notice it, however, when the readhead wrapped his arms around him again, but this time, he made him sat on his lap while he rested his chin on the younger’s shoulder.

 

‘I’ll give you a reward if you win a round,’ he whispered softly against the blond’s ear, making him quiver and let out a soft sigh.

‘A-as if,’ he retorted, his heart beating faster.

‘You don’t believe me?’ the hacker laughed. ‘Come on, I promised.’

 

Yoosung looked at him sideways, skeptically, but returned his focus to the console on his hands and murmured a quiet  _ ‘okay’ _ . He kept playing, but it was difficult to concentrate when Seven was so close, breathing soothingly on his neck. At some point, the hands embracing him started caressing the skin under his hoodie, softly, and he had to made a great effort to not get distracted by something growing and pressing against his lower back.

 

Suddenly, light but wet kisses were being left on his sensitive neck, hot breath mixing with them and making him shiver, the device almost falling from his increasingly weaker hands.

 

Hands started roaming his tummy and thighs, avoiding the sensitive part on purpose but brushing against it every now and then as Seven tried to find a proper sitting position. Yoosung could feel the hacker tremble with feeble laughter every time a small moan escaped his own lips, unable to control the heat and excitement that rushed through his whole body.

 

‘Are you done yet?’ Seven whispered on his ear. The blond could only moan in response, trying hard in focusing again in the game and not in the hot redhead behind him that is distracting him too much. ‘It’s okay if you lose, though. I’ll cheer you up too.’

 

Just as if on cue, the screen turned black, with big red letters that flashed ‘Game Over’ to their faces. But none of them were paying attention to the screen, they were looking at each other’s eyes. Yoosung breathed and, like he couldn’t control himself any longer, he threw himself to the older, locking their lips together and kissing Seven.

 

If the hacker was surprised, he didn’t let it show. He smiled softly on the kiss and kissed the shorter back, shamelessly caressing the skin under his clothes. They kissed fervently for what seemed an eternity and just a second at the same time, the shorter pouring all the hidden feels he had onto it. He turned on his spot, kneeling to kiss the redhair better, asking permission to enter the taller’s mouth with his tongue caressing the other’s bottom lip. 

 

Seven opened his mouth gladly, letting Yoosung take control of the kiss and lying down on his own bed. As the kiss became more and more heated, clothes started falling to the floor, piling up to the mess that already existed on the older’s room. Only their underwear remained now, their hard crotches rubbing against each other’s, looking for some kind of relief, as they panted in the other’s mouth. 

 

They parted with heavy lidded eyes, the hacker’s hands rapidly going to grope the shorter’s ass and making him moan. He rotated his lips and it was the taller’s turn to moan, a small but triumphant smile appearing on the blond’s blushed face.

 

‘Yoosung..,’ Seven started, but was muted by the swollen and red lips of the younger giving him a chaste kiss.

‘I’ve wanted this for a long time,’ he confessed, his eyes determined.

 

Their underwear soon joined the rest of their clothes on the floor as small grunts and moans could be heard from both of them. The blond was gripping the older’s shoulders, moving slightly up and down on the three fingers that were placed inside of him, the redhair preparing him thoroughly to avoid him as much pain as he could. The hacker pumped his own member while looking almost without blinking at the pleasured face of Yoosung.

 

‘Seven,’ he pleaded, ‘go in.’

 

The fingers left his entrance, leaving him feeling empty and needy, but soon enough, the tip of the taller’s slick dick was pressuring against it, slowly sliding in, inch by inch. Yoosung sat there finally, having taken the whole of Seven inside him, and trying to get used to the feeling. The other caressed his lower back, trying to comfort him and whispering sweet nothings to made him forget about the strange feeling. The hacker got up, supporting himself with his hand placed on the mattress and took the younger softly by his neck, clashing their mouths together again in a soft and tender kiss. The blond moaned slightly, the tongue that came inside his mouth making him forget the pain and feel the pleasure and the excitement again. Slowly, he got up slightly, only to go back down again, ripping a ragged moan out of the older’s throat that died on his own lips. 

 

Steadily, the pace increased, both of them wanting to feel more of the other, hips smashing hard just to make it deeper, more intense. Moans could be heard from both mouths, tangled with the wet sound of messy kisses and sweat gliding down their bodies. Suddenly, the redhair broke the kiss and dived for the younger’s neck, sucking and nibbling the pale and sensitive skin to leave a pretty read mark, a small sign of possessiveness, at the same time he found the sweet spot inside Yoosung and started ravaging it. The blond was almost screaming out now of pure pleasure, his walls clenching tightly around Seven’s erection that was slamming inside if him mercilessly and making him go crazy.

 

He finally exploded, the orgasm hit him hard and he bursted in ribbons of white decorating both of their chests, his insides heating and almost asphyxiating the older’s member. He also came, painting his walls in white, as he rested his head on the shorter’s shoulder and cried his name out loud.

 

The ecstasy slowly ran down, both men gaining their breaths again as they looked and smiled at each other’s eyes.

 

‘I told you I could also cheer you up,’ Seven said, a sly smile on his face.

‘ I can tell,’ Yoosung smiled, taking a small lock of red hair out the the other’s eye. ‘So…,’ he started, but licked his lips nervously and didn’t continue.

‘So…?’ encouraged him the older, smile still on his face.

‘Can I play LOLOL here tomorrow?’

  
As response, he kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was born through a conversation with @pcyluciel on Twitter. Without you, there would be no sex lolol so thank you!


End file.
